Friend of Darkness
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Um...how to put this... ok... In the catacombs of the old monistary, a portal to the underworld has opened. Yami Yugi is now ensnared in this demon world's spell, and his only key to survival is the daughter of darkness


Friend of Darkness, Enemy of Light  
  
(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Not even the sun can banish the  
  
Phantoms of our land  
  
Nevertheless, we huddle in the  
  
Darkness and pray for dawn.  
  
Chapter 1: Tunnel into Hell  
  
The dark tunnel went on forever, or as far as Yugi and Yami could see. The two walked side-by-side into the thick blackness. The air was damp and smelled of death and decay. A soft, whispering wind blew at their backs. Yami could barely see the outline of Yugi as they descended into the catacombs under the monastery. Their puzzles began to glow, increasing the visibility to a few feet. Yami looked around nervously. Yugi noticed this and kept on walking. He knew what Yami feared the most and these array of tunnels weren't helping. The two came to a fork. They looked at each other- very confused. The puzzles revealed a blood mark in the shape of three long scars. Yugi started in their direction, but Yami hesitated. Yugi took his hand and pulled him the way a child would pull his parents. Yugi smiled at him. It was a calm and unafraid smile. Yami looked at him briefly and smiled back. The two continued walking until the puzzles stopped glowing and a red light shone ahead of them.  
  
As the two approached, Yami noticed that it was a gateway. It was built out of bloodstone and onyx. A ruby skull with pearl eyes and teeth grinned at them. The portal itself was silver in color and seemed to be made of water running down from the top. As the two got closer, Yugi noticed that there were faces in the water. A girl stood in front of the portal. She had long white hair that curled at the ends. Her skin was very pale. She was not too much taller than Yami-and most likely not too much older. Her eyes were sinister and red. She had black lipstick hiding two pointed fangs. The girl wore a black, skintight, sleeveless shirt that met at a silver ring around her neck and that cut off three inches above her waist, revealing a red rose tattoo. Her low-cut black shorts ended four inches from her knees. She wore fingerless black gloves that ended at her elbows and black boots that stopped in the middle of her shins. She had a pale red eight-point star in the middle of her head. Yami didn't miss the sword at her side, or the jagged silver bracelets on her wrists, or the whip in her hand. Those were very difficult to miss. The girl spread her black feather wings and turned into the portal.  
  
Yugi and Yami looked at each other. They had to go into that portal. Yugi walked towards the portal, but Yami seemed to be afraid of something. Yugi looked at him and did the only thing he could. He smiled. Yami looked at him and followed reluctantly.  
  
The two walked through the portal at the same time. It felt like water washing over them. It was cold like ice was being poured on them. They stepped onto hard ground and opened their eyes. They must have been in a dark forest. They saw the same girl hovering a few feet ahead of them. Specks of glitter fell from her wings as she flapped them gently. Yami and Yugi followed her out of the forest. She was leading them.somewhere.  
  
"Yami, where are we going?" Yugi asked. Yami shrugged.  
  
The girl led them onto a dusty plateau. She flew about twenty feet before landing and facing them. The two cautiously walked towards her. An arrow flew out of nowhere and narrowly missed Yugi. Yami jumped aside as a small knife grazed his sleeve, splitting it open. From behind the girl came two skeleton warriors. One was armed with a bow and the other with a handful of throwing knives.  
  
"Yugi Motoh, I didn't expect her demon-ness to bring you along too." One of the skeletons hissed, eyes glowing red. The other one nodded. The girl looked at both of them. Then she fixed her eyes upon Yami Yugi.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked. One of the skeletons took a step forwards but the girl held him back.  
  
"I am Asamodan: The Daughter (and Demon) of Darkness and Hatred. My friends, Horazen and Burtak, call me Asa." The girl bowed slightly.  
  
Horazen was brought into Hell by being accused of murder and shot on sight. His eyes glowed green when he needed to make a point or he was angry. Burtak was Horazen's best friend and died of sorrow. He had commented on Yugi being there.  
  
Asa flicked her whip in Yami's direction. She seemed to be deciding. Then, she turned around and took off, the four followed. She landed at the steps of a temple. Two stone gargoyles watched them enter. They turned their heads in their direction. Torches seemed to flare up when Asa walked past, revealing carvings of battles and poems and incantations. The demon stopped at a large stone statue. It looked like a skeleton with spikes poking out from its head and large arms that looked like wings. It had no legs, and its spinal cord tapered into a long tail. Asa turned to face them and pointed to two low tables-almost like cots.  
  
"You'll have to sleep in here." Asa said. Yugi was slightly disappointed but said nothing. Yami looked around at the shadows, afraid that something would jump out at him. Asa told them to get some sleep-she would be back in the morning. But first she had to speak with Yugi. The two went outside the temple and Asa flew him to the roof, where they could talk alone.  
  
"Yugi, what do you think of Yami?" Asa asked.  
  
"He's a pretty good friend. He sometimes goes a little over the edge when he wants to win." Asa nodded, understanding. She turned to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, this place is not for kind souls and strong spirits. Yami had a reason to be here. I wish I could tell you what it was, but I don't even know."  
  
"You want me to leave?" Asa nodded. She handed him a clear shard of a crystal.  
  
"If you want to talk to me or Yami, rub the shard and you'll be able to hear whichever you choose." Asa hugged Yugi gently and Horazen escorted him to the portal and through the gates. Once she was alone, Asa cried tears of blood and then contacted her Father.  
  
A warrior's true strength lies  
  
Not in the body,  
  
But in the spirit.  
  
  
  
Asa woke Yami early the next morning. The two walked out if the temple to see an army of skeleton warriors, some with long ranged and throwing weapons and others with swords. Yami took a nervous step back, Asa gasped in surprise. Behind the army was the statue-only real and flaming. Asa took flight seconds before knives flew at them. Yami felt himself being pulled upwards by the back of his jacket. He looked up to see Horazen and Burtak pulling him onto the roof.  
  
"Keep Yami safe. I'll find out what's going on!" Asa flew towards the demon. It looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Ah! Asa. Wonderful day isn't it?"  
  
"Father, What's going on!?" Asa demanded.  
  
The demon didn't reply. It just looked at her, and she was lost in the darkness of her eyes. She understood. Yami was here for a purpose.but Asa still didn't know what. She had to get him away. Asa flew towards Yami as fast as she could and picked him up. It wasn't going to be easy. Asa looked behind her to see her father hot on her tail. A blast of white fire hit her back and she went careening into the arms of soldiers. Yami's jacked was torn to shreds and his arms were tied behind his back. Asa's right wing was broken and she looked at her father-Diablo-begging for mercy. But he said nothing, just looked at Yami with cruel satisfaction. Yami looked at Asa, who looked unearthly guilty.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" Yami said. Asa looked away, bloody tears beginning to well up in her eyes.  
  
Yes, she knew. She was told, taught, and informed. She had planned, plotted and schemed. The shard she gave Yugi was a fake. Yes, she knew. Everything had gone perfectly to schedule.  
  
"Take him into the main temple. Asa and I will be along in a minute." Diablo said. Without putting up much of a fight, Yami was dragged away. Asamodan looked at Horazen and Burtak and gave them a thumbs-up. Diablo turned to Asa as she wiped the blood from her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Is this really right?" Asa asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do we really need him for that plan? I could train him as the most successful warrior we would have. I could."  
  
"No. You will proceed with the plan. Now come on. His blood must fall tomorrow."  
  
Without saying anything, Asa flew off to the temple of Hatred to see what became of Yami.  
  
The temple was rather dark inside. The darkness was welcoming and comfortable to Asa. The air was heavy and damp with the smell of blood. Asa let the mist swirl around her and lead her to the center of the temple. For her cautionary purposes, she flicked her whip out. Flames were spread out around Yami lay on his back on a stone table. His arms, legs and neck were chained to the table. His eyes were closed for the moment. Asa gently woke him. Yami slowly opened his eyes, not at all happy to see her.  
  
"What do you want?" He said, looking away.  
  
"Just wanting to make sure you were feeling okay."  
  
"He's fine." Asa turned to see a girl who looked almost exactly like her, but her hair was brown.  
  
"Thank you Kayoma." Asa said, glad to see her friend. Yami rolled his eyes, sighed and muttered something about how crazy they were. Asa glared at him. There was a satisfying crack as Asa's spiked whip lashed across Yami's stomach. He cringed, but didn't make a sound. Kayo cheered her on. Asa was going to strike again but they both heard Diablo. She put her whip down and smiled as the demon floated over.  
  
"Yami Yugi, it's been a long time."  
  
"335 years, but I'm not counting." Diablo laughed at the sound of this. Asa and Kayo stayed silent.  
  
"Unlike then, you won't be able to stop me from joining earth and Hell into one realm where I rule all." Yami looked at him.  
  
"What happens to me when you're done?" Yami asked weakly. Kayo held up two silver bracelets.  
  
"The Circlets of the Moon will keep you at Duriel's side like a loyal dog." She stressed.  
  
Fire, I can see it Burning so brightly  
  
Fire, I can feel it Calling out to me  
  
Unless the sun Goes down It starts to paint a picture  
  
Of an ancient town So far away  
  
Across the endless sea  
  
Asa sat on the top of the temple with Horazen. She knew that Duriel was sorely mistaken.and she had to get Yami out of here. She turned to her bony friend. (Horazen: That's not funny. Asa: I didn't write it.)  
  
"We're getting him out tonight." Asa said.  
  
"How? Sure you can get to him but how are we gonna do it?" Horazen asked.  
  
"War is not out of the question. You know that. I'll have Kayoma help me. I'll train him as a soldier."  
  
"But there's no way that you can win against Diablo! You tried that and he beat you."  
  
"I don't care! Yami Yugi doesn't belong here anymore that Yugi Motoh did. I'll enter from the roof and pull use my lock picks and then we'll retreat to my fortress across the sea-in Kuryii. Then I'll erase his memory and train him there. After that, I'll gather my army and attack."  
  
"You're such an idiot."  
  
"I'm a Child born from Chaos."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Idiocy is my only option right now."  
  
The moon shone brightly over their heads as Asa slipped through the roof, lock picks in her teeth. She tried to calm her breathing. With the silence, it was amplified. Asa drifted down next to Yami. Kayo emerged from the ground next to her. Asa clicked the shackles around Yami's neck and wrists open. Then she looked around to see if any one had that. Then she unlocked his ankles. That woke him up. Once he sat up, Asa clapped her hand over his mouth and put her finger up to her mouth, telling him to be quiet. He nodded, understanding-to an extent. Asa wrapped her arms around Yami's thin frame and flapped her wings silently, Kayo followed. They emerged from the roof and flew to the docks. Burtak and Horazen were waiting on a wooden boat. The three landed and they set off across the sea. Yami turned to Asa.  
  
"Okay, what's going on here?" Yami asked.  
  
"I saved you, and we're going into my territory." Asa said, standing on the edge of the bow.  
  
Yami looked at her, rather confused. Kayo put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.  
  
"Asamodan is a strange person to understand. She can be your best friend one moment, and the next, she can have her heart set on blowing you to bits." Kayoma said.  
  
They stood in silence as the boat silently slipped through the water, across the sea. 


End file.
